1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator that can be equipped with a GLASS antenna.
2. Background Information
A hydraulic excavator equipped with a pair of antennas for a Real Time Kinematic-Global Navigation Satellite System (RTK-GNSS) is known in the prior art (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-102097). The pair of antennas is installed on a counterweight.